How to Move on
by nikerek
Summary: A non-romantic story of two unlikely friends coming together to mourn the loss of someone they loved mutually in different ways. Taking place just before the events of Inquisition, this scene is based on a Dragon Age: Origin ending where Alistair had to leave his Elvin lover to become king. Just a little scene I wrote that really isn't tied to any larger story.


Dying candles flickered in the great hall. His footsteps echoed against the lonely walls. "Long live the king," he muttered before taking a long swig of expensive whiskey.

Morrigan emerged from the shadows. "I'm surprised to say it, but you've made a good king."

Eyes wide, Alistair's grip on the bottleneck tightened. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

Her laugh was a little deeper than it use to be, but she still smiled the same when she was trying to ignore the fact that she actually enjoyed his company. "I wish I could say the same. You're even more of an eyesore."

Alistair pointed at her, "Hah, still charming."

"Let me get to the obvious, Alistair-"

"Oh, no no no. I'm not ready for that."

"Maybe I'm not here for you."

Alistair sighed.

Morrigan slumped slightly, "She was dear to me, too."

"Morrigan-" his voice cracked. His eyes glossed with tears. "I can't do this. Not with you."

"Why not me?"

"Because it was always the three of us… No matter how many strays we picked up along the way, it was always us. She loved us just as much as we loved her… And neither of us were there." He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Morrigan's hands remained in front of her, she was so formal these days. Tears began to strip the makeup from her eyes. Black tears stained her red cheeks.

Alistair dropped the bottle and threw his arms around Morrigan. The sudden embrace caught her off guard. She cried harder as she felt his tears wet her shoulder. "I loved her so much. I loved her so much and I just let her go. And now she's dead."

"She loved you, Alistair. Surely you know that."

"That makes it harder."

Morrigan felt him tense at the sudden sound of the queen's chambermaid nearing them. Alistair pulled away from Morrigan and turned to the girl and her wide eyes and trembling hands. She curtsied. "Sorry to interrupt, King Theirin. Her Majesty would like to know if you'll be retiring to the servants' quarters again."

He tried to hold back a scowl. "Please tell Her Majesty that she may consider the servants' quarters my residence from hence forth."

The chambermaid curtsied again with a quiet "Thank you."

"Did you even try to make it work?"

"At the beginning, but every time her skin touched mine I saw-" he hung his head. "It doesn't matter, the stable boy will give her the lineage she's been nagging about. We serve our duties to our people well, that's all that matters." They stood in silence, trying not to cry again. "So what do we now?"

"We move on." Morrigan's voice was soft. "We don't forget her, but we let her go."

"I don't know that I can do that."

"I didn't say it would be easy. But you know she wouldn't have wanted us to be miserable like this."

"Where do we even begin?"

"In Weisshaupt, where a thousand other hearts are broken. We'll drink heavily with a crow until we're numb. Then we'll share stories until our throats are raw and we'll laugh and cry until we're numb again. And we'll keep repeating it until we feel normal again."

"Zevran… Did anyone not love her?"

"They tried not to, but she had a way. Even Leliana was falling for her before you."

"Oh, lovely. Well invite her, too. And you might as well send for Cullen."

Morrigan's laughter echoed in the great hall before her face turned to stone. "Leliana. I haven't spoken to her in quite some time. I'm sure she knows that the "Warden-Commander" was slain in battle, but I have no clue how she's taking the loss of our friend."

"I'll send a raven. How quickly can you leave?"

"I was on my way when I realized I needed you." She looked away.

"You always were a good friend." Alistair embraced her once more, this time without tears. "Thank you."


End file.
